


To Russia, With Love

by BekahRose



Series: An Exact Formula [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, M/M, Merlin Winter Olympics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex... on or around the Zamboni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Russia, With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts), [sksdwrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/gifts), [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Written for the 2014 [Merlin Olympics](http://merlinolympics.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal.
> 
> The prompt was a Merlin AU of the Disney film, _Ice Princess_ starring Michelle Trachtenberg and Kim Cattrall. Unfortunately, the large fic I had planned just wasn't working for me and I felt like a major heel for letting Nick and Kitty down, so I've written this little bit of fun to make up for my complete lack of lengthy fic.
> 
> Many thank to Morg and V for helping me and cheering me on. :)
> 
> \-------------

A pair of lips, cold and dry, and an equally chilly nose buried itself into the space between Merlin’s shoulder and neck as he stepped into the storage area-cum-garage of the skating rink.

 

“Ahh! Arthur!” Merlin cried out, even as familiar arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him closer, holding him tighter.

 

A soft snuffling laugh made its way to Merlin’s ears and sent shivers coursing down his spine that had nothing to do with the chill in the air. “You impressed Uther, today,” Arthur murmured against his neck, warm breath tickling his skin.

 

Merlin nodded slowly and gripped the hands at his waist. “I did.” He tilted his head back until he could see a shock of blond hair and strong jaw-line. “He wants me to come with the team to Sochi, so I can work with Morgana up until the competition.”

 

“You don’t sound too happy about that,” Arthur said softly, pulling back so he could turn Merlin in his arms.

 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Merlin started, “It’s a fantastic offer. He’s already paying me well, not to mention he’s encouraging me to patent the program and put it on the market, but…” Merlin shrugged and tugged at Arthur’s thick, woollen jumper. “I’d been kind of looking forward to spending two weeks out from under the ever-watchful eye of Uther.”

 

Arthur nodded and stepped back, creating a bit of space between them. “So you’re going to turn him down?”

 

Merlin sighed and ran a hand through his hair before walking over to the Zamboni. Arthur would need to open up the doors leading to the rink soon, and start the damn thing up so Morgana could go out there and carve up the freshly smoothed ice. “I… I don’t want to,” he said softly.

 

“The money alone would go a long way to making life just a little bit easier for mum and Uncle Gaius, but I rarely get to spend time with you as it is. If Uther’s not watching me, making sure I’m doing my absolute best to ensure Morgana a medal, he’s watching you to ensure that no one even blinks in Morgana’s direction. Never mind that she and Leon are at it every time Uther turns his back.”

 

Arthur cringed at the mental image that produced. “That’s my sister and best friend you’re talking about. Not to mention her skating partner for the pairs ice dancing.”

 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know?” Merlin raised an eyebrow as he looked at Arthur over his shoulder.

 

“Who do you think is the lynchpin in their secret little affair?” Arthur rolled his eyes and moved towards Merlin.

 

“What should I do?” Merlin asked, resting his head on the side of the Zamboni, the cold metal soothing the tension he could feel building between his eyes. He was positive Uther would be the death of him, literally.

 

“I think you should take my father up on his offer,” Arthur said softly, his hands coming up to rest on Merlin’s shoulders; his thumbs rubbing soothing circles at the base of Merlin’s neck.

 

At Arthur’s gentle suggestion, Merlin tensed and his heart twisted. He’d already seen the list of people accompanying Morgana to Sochi, Uther as her trainer had naturally been at the top of the list, followed by Leon, and their choreographer, physiotherapists and Merlin. He’d almost laughed in Uther’s face when he’d said Merlin would be accompanying them as a ‘Technical Specialist’, and had only barely managed to swallow back his laughter at the look on Morgana’s face.

 

“You want me to go?” Merlin said, voice barely a whisper.

 

“Of course I want you to go,” Arthur said, tilting his head forward so he could gently knock his forehead into the back of Merlin’s skull. “Don’t be an idiot, _Mer_ lin. You said yourself it would be a good thing for you; as soon as the other teams see Morgana and how brilliant she’s come in such a short time? They’re all going to want you, Merlin. You’ll be sought by every team with even half an eye on the winter games.”

 

Merlin sighed again and shook his head. “And time for us? I would gladly spend the first three weeks of February in Russia if I could guarantee that I could come back here and spend an equal three weeks with you away from your bloody father and sister and my mum!

 

“Damn it, Arthur. I’m sick of having to sneak in time to see you. I love helping Morgana and I want her to bring home the gold, but I need to have a life too. I need to see you. I’m sure if your father could figure it out, I’d be spending less time sleeping than I already do and more time perfecting the maths so we can guarantee Morgana’s medal… No. I’m going to march back out there and tell him, thank you, but no. I need to spend time away from Uther and Morgana and Leon.”

 

“Well, that makes this so much more awkward then,” Arthur said as Merlin finished his tirade and turned around. Arthur had gotten so good at reading Merlin over the last eighteen months that he could see Merlin’s mind working in an attempt to prepare himself for facing Uther.

 

“What?” Merlin all but snapped as he started to push past Arthur and head for the door leading out of the storage area.

 

“I’m not going to be here for the first few weeks of February,” Arthur said softly, his lips pulling up into a tight smile as Merlin spun around to glare at him.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Merlin asked, turning so Arthur was backed up against the Zamboni.

 

“I’m not going to be here for the first few weeks of February,” Arthur repeated slowly.

 

“Why?”

 

Arthur’s smile widened and he held his arms out to the side. “Turns out Mithian isn’t going to be able to make the trip to Sochi so…” He trailed off and his grin grew.

 

“So?” Merlin said, scowling.

 

“So, you idiot,” Arthur said, pulling Merlin closer by the front of his jacket. “I’m taking her place. I’m a trained physiotherapist so it makes sense.” He shrugged and leaned forward until his forehead was resting against Merlin’s.

 

“You. Fucking. Prat,” Merlin said, even as he shoved at Arthur before crashing their lips together.

 

Arthur’s laughter was short lived as Merlin nipped at his lower lip before soothing it with his tongue. He groaned when he felt Merlin’s strong hands push his shoulders until his back met the body of the Zamboni and he was effectively pinned in place. He closed his eyes as Merlin’s mouth moved from his to trail across his jaw and nip at the patch of skin just below where his neck and jaw met.

 

“You complete and utter fucking wanker,” Merlin said again, between kisses. “I was two seconds away from storming out there and telling Uther he could fucking shove Russia, the medals and the maths all up his arse because I was going to spend the first three weeks of February copping off with his son.”

 

Arthur’s head fell back as he laughed, unable to contain it any longer. It was rich and warm and settled in Merlin’s belly like caramel. Merlin shook his head and pressed his lips to Arthur’s Adam’s apple, sucking gently.

 

“Don’t let me stop you,” Arthur managed, between laughter and tiny, bitten off moans. “In fact, let me go out there, and get my phone ready so I can capture the look on father’s face when you tell him.” He let his hands slip from Merlin’s hips where they had rested when Merlin began kissing him, to fumble at his pockets, looking for his phone.

 

“Twat,” Merlin murmured into Arthur’s throat before he dropped to his knees in front of Arthur.

 

“You love it,” Arthur said, his gloved hands carding through Merlin’s hair.

 

“I suggest you shut up, right now or I’ll go out and tell Uther I’m not going to Sochi.” Merlin looked up at Arthur and grinned before letting his nose trace the outline of Arthur’s rapidly inflating cock through his trousers.

 

Arthur bit down on his bottom lip and smirked, tugging Merlin’s head closer to his crotch before miming zipping his lips closed.

 

Merlin rolled his eyes and reached up to tug the zip of Arthur’s trousers down before reaching in and slipping his cock through the placket of his briefs. There was a dull thunk, as Arthur’s head fell back against the Zamboni and Merlin smirked. “Careful, wouldn’t want to dent Excalibur,” he teased before pulling one of his gloves off with his teeth so he could stroke his fingertips along the vein that pulsed across the top of Arthur’s dick.

 

Merlin licked his lips and slowly, carefully, took Arthur into his mouth; his tongue dancing around the head, smearing the little bit of precome that had been forming at the tip before suckling. Arthur’s grip tightened in Merlin’s hair and he arched his back against the machine behind him to keep from thrusting into the wet heat of Merlin’s mouth.

 

Moving deliberately, Merlin continued to take Arthur into his mouth. Cheeks hollowed out as he took Arthur deeper into his throat, his tongue working at the underside of Arthur’s cock until his nose was buried in the crisp, honey-gold curls at the base of Arthur’s cock. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as the scent of sweat, Arthur’s particular brand of shower gel and male musk filled his lungs. It was a scent he would never get tired of, one that reminded him of late nights and early mornings before he had to rush to class or to the rink.

 

A groan bubbled up from Merlin’s chest and he felt Arthur give a gentle thrust in return, followed by a soft keening noise. He smiled as best he could around Arthur’s length; spit dribbling down his chin as he cradled Arthur in his mouth, tongue undulating along the base of his cock. It wouldn’t take too much work for Arthur to come, not like this. He loved it when Merlin held him in his mouth, tip resting against the back of his tongue and Merlin moaning around him.

 

Merlin took another deep breath in through his nose and relaxed his throat before swallowing one more time.

 

“Fuck! _Merlin_!” Arthur ground out as Merlin looked up at him through lowered lashes. He could see the red mark where Arthur had been biting his bottom lip to remain quiet and he wanted to stand up and suck it into his own mouth and lave the mark with his tongue.

 

Merlin gave a tiny smirk and a small, careful nod of his head when he saw Arthur’s eyes narrow with an unspoken question. Tilting his jaw slightly, Merlin whimpered as Arthur began to fuck into his mouth. His hands scrabbled at Arthur’s thighs in an attempt to keep from melting through the floor.

 

Merlin hollowed out his cheeks again as Arthur pulled part-way out of his mouth, grinning at the rumbling groan and the way Arthur’s fingers tightened in his hair. It was just the right amount of pain to make Merlin feel as though he was connected to a live wire. Arthur’s breath was coming in tiny, breathy gasps, and he was keening once more. Merlin’s breath caught in his chest and his grip on Arthur’s thighs tightened as Arthur thrust into his mouth one last time.

 

As he was pulling back, Merlin covered his teeth with his lips and increased the pressure around Arthur’s cock, sucking hard; it caused Arthur to shout Merlin’s name into the hush of the storage room. It was another moment before Merlin shoved hard, his hands moving to Arthur’s hips to hold him in place as Arthur started to come.

 

The first burst across his tongue had Merlin groaning and swallowing as quickly as he was able, and even then that wasn’t quick enough. As he pulled back, bringing Arthur down with gentle kisses to his softening shaft, he could feel the slick slide of come and spit on his chin. Before he could do anything more than think about chasing after it with his tongue, Arthur’s hand slide from his hair to cup his cheek, his thumb swiping up his spilled seed and feeding it back to Merlin with a firm press to his lips.

 

Merlin sucked and nibbled at Arthur’s thumb as he tucked Arthur back into his briefs and trousers and zipped him up again. When he was sure that Arthur looked at least half-way presentable, he stood up on shaking legs and wound his arms around Arthur’s neck.

 

“C’mon, let’s go home and celebrate a free trip to Russia.”

 

-Fin-


End file.
